Isle Esme
by Chissy May
Summary: You know THAT chapter of Breaking Dawn...? the one with the island...? did you feel a little jipped by the details, or lack of? ... well this is THAT scene. I intend it to seamlessly blend with the actual events of the story, so there are some spoilers.


I'm sure if I had a beating heart it would have been pounding, throbbing in anticipation. I listened for the sound of her steps in the sand. My chest constricted oddly, and I noticed that here – on this island hundreds of miles from humanity – even the thousand whispers of thoughts were nothing more than a soft flutter against my conscience.

My breath caught when I heard the sound I had been waiting for. The soft steps, the pause, the moment of ... what was she thinking? I would have sold my soul to know at that moment. Was she afraid? Would she come to her senses and flee?

I heard her breath skip and the urge to turn and see her face was nearly unbearable. And then I heard the soft, unmistakeable sound of her wardrobe hitting the sand; the thunder of her heart; the soft splash of the water as she stepped into the ocean. Then I felt the heat of her skin mere inches from mine.

I turned, and it was like I had never seen her before. Her warm skin flushed as I stared into her face, capturing ever wonderful freckle; every glorious eyelash that fluttered over her eyes, shielding her thoughts. The only glimpse I ever got. I was lost in the details. The way her lips curved so gently. The soft arch of her eyebrows; the smooth lines of her neck... I had to take a deep breath – a breath that tasted so completely and wonderfully Bella.

And then I slowly allowed me gaze to follow the lines and curves of her body.

My body tingled and warmed as I felt... embarrassed? No... Apprehensive... as her eyes did the same. Then she was staring at the moon, and I followed her lead.

"Beautiful." She said.

How ludicrous! I thought as I looked once more at her. "It's all right," I said. I suppose on any other night she may have been right. "But I wouldn't use the word _beautiful_. Not with you standing here in comparison."

Her warm hand slid so perfectly into mine, like her hand had been sculpted so that it should fit in mine, and only mine. I stared down at where our fingers entwined, suddenly having no courage to look elsewhere. I couldn't look at her face, for fear she would change her mind. Because, truthfully, I found myself wanting this... More than I had ever wanted anything... ever.

Then her hand was over the place where my heart – had it been capable of such things – would have been pounding as fiercely as hers did now. I shuddered. My breath both raced and staggered all at once. I felt myself dissolving – every bit of self control I possessed fell away. But still I managed to pull myself together long enough to give her one last chance to say 'no'.

"I promised we would try." I whispered, and the fear returned making my voice strain. "If..." I choked. "If I do something wrong, if I hurt you..."

I read the determination in her gaze as my words fell upon deaf ears... "You must tell me at once."

_Because if I..._ I couldn't bring myself to say the words, and before I could finish the thought her head was resting on my chest, dissolving me once more.

"Don't be afraid." She said, "We belong together."

Her smile warmed my body like no fire ever could, and I wrapped her in my arms. If I could cry I would have been. I had never, in my long life, imagined that I could feel like this: so warm, so whole. She was right.

"Forever." I whispered. That was how long I had with her.

And then we sunk into the water. My lips on her forehead, then her nose, and then softly, gingerly, I kissed her lips.

I felt her hands on my face. Her fingers traced my ears, sending little shivers through my body, into my skin so that I was especially aware of the places where her warm skin touched mine.

I felt a soft, steady burn ignite inside me, and then I felt her hands in my hair. Her lips were suddenly pressing against mine. I groaned softly as I slowly surrendered to her passion. But despite the feeling of warmth, I also sensed the craving – far away as it seemed – and that tempered my urge to crush her to me. I controlled it, but would it still be controllable when I completely let go? I couldn't take the chance.

"It's okay." Bella whispered, sensing my fear returning to steal our moment. "It's okay," she repeated, and her liquid brown eyes enveloped me in their depths.

I kissed her then, more passionately than before. I breathed her in, and gently pressed my tongue to hers, playfully wrestling it until she moaned.

Then she was pressing against me. And I had to remind myself to be gentle as I pulled her closer yet. I closed my eyes, lost in the sound of her racing pulse. The smell of her... The taste of her... My fears dissolved. My will to resist receded until it was a distant, intangible thing. I moaned as I crushed her lips with mine.

I trembled when her hands stroked my neck, and then my throat. Warmth followed her touch.

I felt my arms lifting her then. The water lapped against our skin. My body had never felt stronger; yet I had never felt more fragile. With but a single word she could have effectively broken me. I held her closer.

And suddenly she pulled back, frozen.

At once I was leery. "Bella? What is it? Did I hurt you?" I released her, but she held tight to me anyway.

"What if someone sees us?" she whispered, scanning the water that stretched uninterrupted in every direction.

I was so relieved I chuckled. "You don't have to worry about _that_, Bella."

She looked back at me and I could see my reassurances were having little effect.

"There is a wonderful, fluffy bed inside if you prefer," I said.

Her face brightened at once.

I chuckled again, softly, and my arms wrapped around her again. I held her to my chest, and slowly waded out of the water. Her breathing quickened as I carried her to the beautiful room with the wondrous white comforter.

I moved much quicker than normal. But when it came time to put her down I delayed as much as possible. Because with her curled against me, hands tangled once more in my hair, I could have lived forever. Her smile was tender, sincere as could be.

I looked at my wife, cradled in my arms. The Beauty who had somehow fallen in love with the Beast.

I pressed my lips to her forehead and my mouth was smiling as I closed my eyes. And then, gently, I set her down on the bed. I took my time so that I could admire the soft, vibrant curves, and the smooth, unhidden skin.

I felt her eyes do the same, and I resisted the sudden impulse to shield myself from her. How did people do this? How did people swallow all their fears, and trust someone else so implicitly with every imperfection and fear they had?

She sat up and her hands were on my body, gliding along my skin. She followed the lines from m chest to my hips, finding every mark and ever subtly texture.

Then she pulled me closer to her, inviting me onto the bed with her. I began kissing her.

It was like I could never taste enough of her. I could never feel her close enough. She was _mine_; would forever be _mine_. My lips moved slowly and for a moment I quite forgot everything else existed. MY hands stroked her curves, and she gasped in a wonderful, delightful way. I could hear her heart pound steadily, yet fiercely.

Slowly, she lay back on the bed, and I followed the sweet taste of her lips. My body felt so warm, I found myself wondering absently if I could be in danger of spontaneous combustion. And at that moment I didn't care if I was.

"Edward," Bella whispered, breaking one of our kisses to touch my lips with a brush of her finger. A finger that then gently guided me – willingly - so that I nestled between her legs. Again I kissed her feverishly, wanting to make up the kisses I had missed in that moment.

I propped myself up with one hand, not so far as to miss a kiss, and then my fingers were tracing her curvatures. Venturing to places I had only imagined about until now.

She drew a startled gasp as my fingers trailed between her breasts, then down to her naval. Her back arched to meet my touch.

"So beautiful," I murmured, wondering at how my voice made her hands on my own chest tremble. The vibrations caused a shock of warmth to collect deep inside of me.

It made thinking hard.

I moaned as her hands slipped lower, cautiously to rest in the soft dusting of hair just below my own belly button. Her eyes implored mine for a moment, asking permission it seemed. I gazed into her eyes, and I barely nodded.

Her fingers touched me then, cautious and unsure. I whimpered at her touch, my body reacting to the touch of its own accord.

My hands flexed, scrunching the fabric of the bed. Suddenly ever nerve in my body was tingling, alive and aware of the beautiful woman.

I buried my face in her neck then, inhaling her scent as I kissed her with a new passion. Her fingers wrapped tentatively around me, exploring the foreign parts of my body just as I now did to hers.

She gasped as I slowly, rhythmically brushed the curls that protected her nether regions. Her back arched off the bed, seemingly pulled by some invisible force just as I pressed against her without really understanding where that reaction came from.

I could smell a new, warm fragrance. It was a powerful, intoxicating spell. It caused my body to press harder against her... And then I felt her soft nether lips barely brushing my manhood. I shuddered from the current that suddenly shot up my spine. I froze, looking for her permission this time.

Her liquid eyes focused on me and I slipped a hand under her chin, needing to her to not just want it, but to say it.

"Bella?" I whispered.

She flushed – more than she already was – as she realized what I was asking. "Yes," The word was a gasp.

"Please say it..."

"Edward, I want you!" she said, and the way her fingers curled and the way she writhed beneath me left no doubt to the meaning of her words.

That moment was the hardest test of my existence. I pressed gently into her, as slowly as I could, prepared for her to change her mind at any second. Fearing she would.

But instead she squirmed, impatience making her more beautiful as she urged me on with a whimper.

And then I felt friction and I heard the quiet tear. She gasped, wincing.

"Bella?" my shock of horror was complete as a rush of venom flooded my mouth and the pure, untainted smell of her blood pulled a feral growl from my throat.

I withdrew in a flash, my body burning in protest as I searched her face for pain and anger.

But she opened her eyes and seemed confused for a moment. "It's okay," she murmured when it dawned on her. Her voice was thick, heavy, with just the slightest undercurrent of pain. But still pain – and I could smell the blood.

"I've hurt you." I felt like the monster again, and I wished suddenly to take back the last five minutes.

But she was shaking her head as I spoke. "No," and when I challenged her gaze she chuckled softly. "Okay, maybe a little. Just go slow for a while."

I couldn't believe my ears. Did she have no sense of self-preservation? And then she reached up and pulled her face to mine, kissing me tenderly.

My body trembled, and clearly it was not as horrified as I was.

"Edward," she whispered, "I want you inside of me."

That was it; her permission. My body burned with need.

I slipped back into her, and noticed that this time the going was easier, like her body had measured me and adjusted to fit perfectly to me; and only me.

I pressed all the way in and paused, panting. My eyes met hers, and I was surprised to see a smile on her face. Her eyes darted to where our bodies connected and I heard her sigh softly. It was a beautiful, animal sigh.

She kissed me again. My mouth parted and I moaned, low and feral.

I withdrew. Slowly... and judging from her impatient writhe and the soft, tortured whimper, too slowly.

I pressed back in... I could hear her heart accelerating by degrees, and noticed my own breathing coming faster.

She whimpered again, thrashing in a beautiful, alluring way that thrust her curves into me. I grunted, and slowly increased the tempo. Her little whimpers turned into deep, powerful moans.

I felt my body beginning to tremble, like the building of a volcanic eruption.

Hers flushed a warm pink, and I marvelled at how her eyes glazed over as her moans transformed.

Soft mews escaped in gasps as her hands tightened on my arms. Her hips thrust up to meet mine. A warm, consuming fire began in my loins, building and burning so that all I could think of was how to get deeper into her. How to ensure that those delightful mews never stopped?

"Edward!" she gasped.

"Mm?" My pace steadily increased, like the way a symphony built to its climax.

"Hold me!" she gasped.

My hands went to her shoulders then, holding her to me as I slowly fell to my side, rolling to my back and bringing her with me so that now she rode me.

She lay against my chest. Her hips thrust against mine in a maddeningly slow, yet sinfully intoxicating way. My hands were on her shoulders and I fought the urge to flip us over so that I could take her as quickly and powerfully as I dared.

But her eyes burned into mine, making it acceptable to lay here and be the one squirming in impatience. She leaned forward and her lips brushed mine at the same time as the peaks of her breasts brushed my chest. Then her lips slid down to my neck, teasingly kissing me as she continued on at a deliberately slow, teasing pace.

"I love you." The words fluttered against my skin, and I gasped in wonder.

I arched my back, reaching for her hips and pulling her onto me, deep and true.

"I love you too, Bella." I sighed as her breath hitched and she moaned. I felt tiny vibrations starting in her body, and before I knew what happened, I was on top again. I kissed her with a feverish passion as the vibration became a low, burning tremble that nearly immobilized her.

Her breath was catching now, stuttering.

My tempo, my thrusts, came hard and as fast as I dared.

"Edward!" Her back arched as she gasped my name, and as powerful an aroma as I had known since smelling her blood those years before hit me. I moaned.

Then I was moving faster, and despite that I knew I should slow down I simply couldn't.

She cried out then, a throaty whimper of sound that was like music to my ears... or the apex of a spell.

Suddenly I was on fire. My mind raced in all directions at once as I froze, buried as deep as our bodies would allow. The urge to bite her suddenly overwhelmed me and I cried out in a mixture of pleasure and denial. I withdrew slightly and pressed in again and she met me with a soul-burning cry of pleasure.

The urge rose, building even as I felt a different, sweeter and hotter burn from where our bodies connected.

I had to bite.

Instincts that could only belong to a monster overpowered me and I leaned in closer. She would have let me. She had wanted this, and despite our agreement, I'm sure she would have forgiven me in time... But a darker, more horrid thought rescued me even as my mouth went to the tender pulse in her neck. What if I couldn't stop?

And in that brief reprieve from my instincts, I turned me face from her and sunk my teeth into the first thing I found... and as the fire burned hotter still, I shook my head, shredding the pillow.

She cried out one last time as I did, my cry muffled by the pillow.

Then all was still for a moment. The burn dwindled away, spent, and I heard her heart slowly returning to a more normal rate. Her breath, too, began to even out.

I rolled slowly off of her, sending up a wave of feathers as I hit the pillow.

Bella smiled as she rolled with me once more. This time to rest her head on my chest and let her eyes fall closed.

"Bella?" I whispered as the exhaustion of what had just happened seemed about to steal her from me for tonight.

"Hm?" she murmured, wrapping her arms around me.

"I just wanted you to know I love you," I said softly.

She grinned, nestling into my chest. "I love you more."

I contented myself to watch her as she fell asleep. I found myself smiling... That is until the bruises started to form.


End file.
